This study is a linkage analysis of families withhuman prostate cancer. A paper published in Science by thisgroup indicates the possibility of linkage of a locus for prostate cancer to a region of chromosome 1. This has been followed up this year by intensive linkage analyses of additional families to markers in this region and marker mapping efforts. Families have been obtained and genotyped from several regions of the United States,Finland and Sweden. Efforts are also underway to develop additional family resources for this project. Theseinvestigators have also joined a national Prostate Cancer Linkage Consortium to try to localize prostate cancerloci more rapidly. This project to identify and clone genes for prostate cancer is ongoing.